


Бесконечные сложности

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: "– Мне плевать, кто смотрит, – шепчет он Споку в губы. – Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой, пока не поцелую тебя. Пока не увижу твое лицо. Пока не буду смотреть на тебя и знать, что это с тобой я занимаюсь сексом".Перевод на русский фика "Infinite Complexities" kianspo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinite Complexities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857544) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Бета - Kaisla.

  
  
– _Что вы хотите, чтобы мы сделали?_  
  
Спок посылает ему предупреждающий взгляд, но Маккой не в состоянии сдержаться. Аденианцы в ответ просто смотрят на него своими гипнотизирующими серебряными глазами.  
  
– Вы воины, ведь так? В нашей культуре воины – особенная каста, – безмятежно объясняет их правительница, определенно невпечатленная эмоциональным всплеском Маккоя. – Это наиболее уважаемые и достойные доверия люди. Они никогда не лгут и они делят все, что имеют, с другими. Доверие, которое мы испытываем к ним, абсолютно.  
  
Она замолкает, чтобы улыбнуться своей свите, и каждый из приближенных отвечает ей таким же безмятежным взглядом, и да, пожалуй, тут слишком много обнаженной серебряно-зеленой кожи. Для хорошо развитого индустриального общества аденианцы слишком фривольны в плане моды.  
  
– Если Федерация желает заключить союз с Аденией, – продолжает правительница, – мы требуем доказательства, что ваши люди столь же открыты и честны друг с другом. Клингоны предложили нам стать нашими защитниками, но отказались совершить ритуал. Если вы тоже откажетесь, мы не сможем считать вас союзниками, как и клингонов.  
  
Маккой смотрит на нее со все возрастающим ужасом. Она продолжает объяснять особенности ритуала и историю его происхождения, но он не слушает: в его сознании уже сложилась четкая картинка.  
  
Адения богата делитиумом. Адения находится на одинаковом расстоянии между Клингонской империей и территорией Федерации. Без защиты Звездного флота клингоны захватят этот мир до конца этого года, а Федерация не сможет защитить аденианцев без заключения официального союза.  
  
Аденианцы же не вступят в союз с Федерацией, пока два ее представителя не займутся сексом.  
Сценарий невероятно абсурдный, это типичный анекдот, над которым смеются даже кадеты-первогодки. Немыслимо, но, тем не менее, абсолютно реально.  
  
– Послушайте, мы пытаемся оказать вам услугу, – говорит Маккой, заслужив еще один раздраженный взгляд от Спока.  
  
– Ваше Превосходительство, – мягко вступает Спок, отвлекая ее внимание на себя с очаровательной легкостью того, кто вырос в доме посла. – Мой компаньон пытается сказать, что мы не принадлежим к воинской культуре. Возможно, с учетом стратегической ситуации, в которой Адения находится сейчас, можно сделать исключение? – он разводит руками, демонстрируя открытые ладони. – Мы просто хотим помочь.  
  
– Мы мирные люди, но способны защитить себя, коммандер, – дружелюбно отвечает правительница.  
  
– Но не от клингонов, с ними вам не справиться, – вмешивается Маккой, и на этот раз Спок его просто игнорирует.  
  
– Ваше Превосходительство, угроза реальна, – говорит он.  
  
Да, угроза более чем реальна. Настолько реальна, что ни «Энтерпрайз», ни ведущий тактический ум поколения, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, не смогли принять участие в этой крайне важной дипломатической миссии, потому что пространство возле Адении кишело клингонскими боевыми птицами.  
  
«Я не могу дать тебе Ухуру, мне может понадобиться ее знание клингонского, – сказал Джим Споку перед тем, как они отправились сюда. – Они просили прислать двух старших офицеров, так кого ты хочешь взять с собой?»  
  
Выбора, по сути, и не было. Ни Сулу, ни Скотти забирать было нельзя, а Чехов был недостаточно «старшим» для этого. Маккой поворчал, конечно, но он тоже знал, что остается единственным вариантом.  
  
«Я вам доверяю, парни, – сказал Джим, отправляя их на планету. – Нам нужно добиться результата, а вы двое – самые упертые люди, которых я знаю. Вы не можете провалить задание. Принесите мне их согласие».  
  
 _Твою же мать_ , _Джим,_ думает Маккой, хмурясь аденианцам. _Твою в душу мать._  
  
– Я не хочу вас обидеть, – говорит Спок убедительным мягким тоном, – но вы лишь одна планета против коллективной мощи агрессивной звездной империи. Шансы не в вашу пользу.  
  
– Мы понимаем это, коммандер Спок. Но мы предпочитаем рискнуть при таких шансах, чем предать основы нашего общества, – отвечает правительница аденианцев. – Если намерения Федерации искренни, как вы говорите, если она основана на благородных принципах, как вы пытаетесь заставить нас поверить, тогда мы не понимаем, почему вы не желаете доказать это.  
  
Спок отвечает не сразу, и да, мрачно думает Маккой, она его уела. Вулканец кидает на Маккоя странно задумчивый взгляд.  
  
– Ваше Превосходительство, вы согласны вступить в альянс с Федерацией только при этом условии? Возможно, какие-то другие меры могут…  
  
– Нет, коммандер. – Она качает головой. – Это единственный путь, который мы приемлем.  
  
– Я понимаю, – Спок вежливо склоняет голову. – Могу ли я переговорить с моим коллегой без свидетелей?  
  
– Конечно. Мы будем ждать вашего решения.  
  
Их отводят в малый совещательный зал и оставляют одних.  
  
– Так, для протокола, – взрывается Маккой, стоит только двери закрыться, – это безумие.  
  
Спок принимает свою обычную стойку «вольно» с заложенными за спиной руками и выглядит одновременно встревоженным и уверенным в себе, рассматривая вид за огромным открытым окном.  
  
– Мы не обязаны делать это, – говорит он с раздражающим спокойствием. – Звездный флот много чего может потребовать от своих офицеров, но не этого. Мы можем отказаться.  
  
– И оставить этот народ на растерзание клингонам? – с издевкой продолжает Маккой. – Я не так привязан к своей чести.  
  
– Звездный флот может послать других переговорщиков, полностью отдающих себе отчет в том, что их ждет.  
  
– И сколько на это уйдет времени? Думаешь, они успеют добраться сюда до того, как клингоны устанут играть в прятки и поймут, что у нас здесь только один корабль? У нас нет выбора, Спок.  
  
Вулканец поворачивается:  
– Я не стану приказывать вам делать это. Я не могу так поступить, отдавая себе отчет в происходящем, и даже если бы мог – не стал бы.  
  
Маккой с раздражением смотрит на него.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сказал вслух, что согласен? Прекрасно. Я доброволец.  
  
Изучающий взгляд Спока нервирует, и Маккой с трудом подавляет желание переступить с ноги на ногу.  
  
– Доктор, – наконец медленно произносит Спок. – Возможно, я не эксперт в человеческих эмоциях, но я не верю, что вы принадлежите к тем людям, которые с легкостью относятся к подобным вопросам.  
  
Маккой закатывает глаза.  
– Я не фарфоровая статуэтка, Спок. Это просто секс, господи боже. Веришь или нет, но я им уже занимался. К тому же, я доктор, черт возьми. А это физический акт. Они могли бы попросить нас прилюдно опорожнить кишечник или почистить зубы, или еще что-нибудь. Это будет неловко, но я как-нибудь переживу. – Он смотрит на Спока с неожиданным подозрением. – И вообще, это я должен задавать тебе подобный вопрос. Ты вулканец. Не то что бы я тут эксперт, – он морщится, – но догадываюсь, что публичный секс не является для тебя комфортным с точки зрения культурных норм.  
  
Спок поднимает бровь.  
– Комфортным для меня лично? Нет. Логически необходимым? Безусловно. Это, как вы выразились, просто физический акт. Моя наследственность, стоит заметить, дает мне некоторые преимущества над вами в этом вопросе. Мне не нужно быть эмоционально вовлеченным в процесс.  
  
– Отлично, – в раздражении тянет Маккой. – Ты можешь быть готов по команде, в отличие от нас, простых смертных.  
  
Спок не обращает внимания на его тон.  
– Именно. В первую очередь я беспокоюсь о вас. Я осознаю, чем ситуации может закончиться для аденианцев. Однако согласимся мы или откажемся, последствия будут результатом их собственного упрямства. Как ваш командующий офицер, – он чуть медлит, прежде чем продолжить, – и как ваш друг, я отказываюсь допустить такое развитие событий, которое поставит под угрозу ваше физическое или эмоциональное здоровье.  
  
Маккой пялится на него, приоткрыв рот, потеряв на секунду дар речи. Его переводчик со споковского на стандарт не так эффективен, как у Джима или Ухуры, но он неплохо справлялся все эти годы и, черт побери, уверен, что все правильно понял на этот раз. Спок только что заявил ему, что если он, Маккой, против, то аденианцы, эти костные и упрямые идиоты, могут дружно идти в пеший сексуальный поход.   
  
Нет никаких сомнений, что Спок ни за что не оставит этих людей на растерзание и порабощение только из-за того, что они так непроходимо глупы, но сам факт того, что он хочет дать Маккою возможность выкрутиться из неловкой ситуации…  
  
 _Как ваш друг._  
  
Твою же мать.  
  
– Спок, – произносит он, пока тот не сказал еще что-нибудь столь же тревожащее. – Давай просто сделаем это и все. Я видел, как ты смеялся, действительно смеялся мой шутке. Поверь, никакой секс не сравнится с этим по травматичности воздействия.  
  
Спок прищуривается.  
– Я бредил из-за большой потери крови.  
  
– От этого травматичность ситуации не уменьшилась. Давай просто сделаем это и уберемся отсюда.  
  
Он идет к двери мимо Спока, но тот перехватывает его за запястье.  
– Ты уверен?  
  
Его сердце пропускает удар, но Маккой упрямо задирает подбородок и усмехается.  
– Если ты кому-нибудь повторишь мои слова, я буду все отрицать, но ты не такой уж и страшный, Спок. Я просто попытаюсь не думать о тебе как о тебе, и все будет нормально.  
  
Спок приподнимает бровь, но отпускает его руку.  
– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Я сообщу нашим хозяевам.   
  
***   
  
Бравада Маккоя испаряется где-то в процессе того, как им объясняют правила и заводят в «специальную» комнату. Стены прозрачны снаружи и матовые изнутри. Их будут видеть, но не будут слышать. За ними будут наблюдать около тридцати зрителей, включая правительницу. Они не ограничены во времени и получат все, что попросят.  
  
Маккой начинает надиктовывать список необходимых вещей, еще не успев прийти в себя – он, в конце-то концов, доктор. Хуже публичного секса может быть только плохой публичный секс. Он запирается в комнате со Споком, еще не успев осознать, что происходит, и удивляется, куда ушло время.  
  
Это серая практичная спальня с одной кроватью, тумбочкой, в которой находится все, что он отметил на дисплее – ну и все, собственно. Обстановка угнетающая, и Маккой приглядывается, пытаясь увидеть что-нибудь через стены.  
  
За ними наблюдают. Каждое их движение фиксируется.  
Он вздрагивает.  
  
Спок не смотрит на него, пытаясь уменьшить дискомфорт. И, видимо, это немного работает. Он занят выкладыванием из карманов трикодера, фазера, парочки паддов – Маккой с удивлением наблюдает, как растет куча оборудования.  
  
– Всегда готов ко всему, да? – усмехается он, не в силах сдержаться.  
  
– Да, – мягко отвечает Спок, не рискуя огрызаться.  
  
Маккой отстраненно замечает, что ему требуется достаточно много времени, чтобы разложить все так, как ему нравится. Но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Спок поднимает взгляд.  
  
– Ты готов?  
  
Нет, хочет сказать Маккой. Вообще никак не готов. Ни разу в жизни он не был настолько далек от желания заняться сексом.  
  
Спок шагает ближе, внимательно глядя, поднимает руку и кладет ее Маккою на грудь, прямо над сердцем. Тот морщится.  
  
– Дыши вместе со мной, – говорит Спок очень мягко. Маккой никогда не слышал у него такого тона. – Не думай. Просто дыши в моем ритме. Сосредоточься.  
  
Маккой закрывает глаза и делает, как просят. Он понимает, чего Спок пытается добиться, и он благодарен. Вообще-то это его роль. Его готовили к этому, он знает, что нужно делать. Слава богу, что это Спок, неожиданно приходит мысль. Он не представляет, как вынес бы, если бы это был кто-то другой.   
  
Он вспоминает последнюю рождественскую вечеринку, еще до Альтамида, до того, как они окончательно и бесповоротно разбили Пайковскую «Энтерпрайз». Конечно, он вспоминает Рождество, а как же иначе.  
  
 _Было весело и азартно, и целая толпа наблюдала за ними в ожидании взрыва. Спок и Маккой, первый офицер и начальник медицинской службы, которые и парой слов обычно не обмолвятся, не завернув их в десять слоев сарказма, которые как минимум дважды чуть не подрались, которые оскорбляют друг друга на регулярной основе – и им повезло застрять под омелой в переполненной кают-компании.  
  
Команда ожидала, что они будут смущаться или ругаться, а может, и то, и другое. Предвкушение было настолько ощутимым, что, казалось, его можно пощупать. Что ж, они плохо знали вулканцев, если решили, что Спок сбежит, думает Маккой почти с восторгом.  
  
Во взгляде Спока, направленного на него, вызов, но одновременно этот взгляд обдает жаром, словно горячий шоколад, одна бровь высоко взметнулась – чем это может быть, как не приглашением? Маккой ухмыляется, чувствуя пузырящуюся гордость в груди, зная, что они тайные союзники в этой игре, как и во многих других.  
  
Он шагает ближе, не обращая внимания на свист и выкрики, а Спок ждет его, спокойный и молчаливый, смотрит, совершенно точно зная о его намерениях и не делая ничего, чтобы избежать грядущего.  
  
Маккой не тратит время на обдумывание. Он тянется вперед, беря лицо Спока в ладони, и целует его в губы.  
  
Он не ждет ни сопротивления, ни участия – со стороны Спока просто допустить такое нелогичное поведение уже более чем достаточно. Вот только Спок не может оставить все как есть. Возможно, он слишком много времени провел с Джимом, или может, всегда был таким еще до того, как они встретились, только он включается на полную.   
  
И еще как включается, думает Маккой, ухмыляясь прямо в поцелуе, во время которого сильные руки обнимают его за талию без капли сомнений или ложной скромности, и затем Спок открывается ему, и Маккой задыхается, потому что и не знал, что это может быть так хорошо. Если бы не свидетели, черт их задери, он, пожалуй, мог бы продолжать всю ночь.  
  
Наконец они отступают друг от друга, Маккой улыбается ярко и слегка ошеломленно, а в помещении начинается буря. Ухура оглушающее свистит, несколько человек морщатся, Джим смеется, Чехов пялится, Сулу и Скотти обмениваются деньгами, и все хлопают.  
  
Спок выглядит довольным собой – непонятно, как это у него выходит, не меняя привычного выражения лица, и он все еще слишком близко, а его ладонь касается спины Маккоя прямо между лопаток. _  
  
Все это конечно смешно и здорово, но сейчас совсем по-другому. Это тоже представление, но здесь нет даже намека на веселье.  
  
– Как ты хочешь, чтобы мы это сделали? – спрашивает Маккой, отступая. Слова кажутся бесцветными в серой стерильности комнаты.  
  
Он немного успокоился и контролирует себя. Все еще чертовски напряжен, но больше уже не задыхается.   
  
Спок кидает на него нечитаемый взгляд и расстегивает молнию на тунике.  
  
– Учитывая обстоятельства, у меня нет предпочтений.  
  
Маккой недовольно кривит губы.  
– Да, я тоже не могу поверить, что это происходит. – Он дергает молнию на своей одежде, но она застревает на полдороге. Он дергает еще раз, сильнее. – Черт возьми, что не так с этой хреновиной?  
  
Чужие руки накрывают его собственные, заставляя остановиться.  
  
– Леонард.  
  
Маккой упрямо не встречается со Споком глазами, глядя на их руки. У Спока длинные и сильные пальцы, и сейчас они уверенно лежат поверх его собственных.  
  
– Я понимаю, что ситуация неприятна, – говорит Спок как обычно спокойным тоном. Маккой мрачно фыркает, продолжая смотреть вниз. – Но мы сделаем то, что делали всегда. Сделаем то, что должны. Мы выполним миссию. Мы вернемся на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Маккой закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как запал уходит.  
– Черт, – он трясет головой, сердясь на себя. – Прости, Спок. Ты прав.   
  
Он отталкивает руки Спока, заставляя отпустить его, и осторожно тянет язычок молнии вниз. Тот мягко скользит до конца. Маккой глубоко вдыхает, наполняя легкие воздухом осознанно. Его учили, как справляться с такими ситуациями, черт побери. Это просто секс, в конце-то концов. И для Спока это должно быть в десять раз хуже, чем для него, и это не Спок тут шарахается по углам. Вот поэтому, думает Маккой, Спок командующий офицер, а я – старый сельский доктор.   
  
– Тебе не за что извиняться, – мягко говорит Спок. – Но я предпочел бы, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.  
  
Вина обжигает как кислота. Маккой поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Споком. В его глазах нет ничего кроме поддержки и намека на симпатию.  
  
– Если ты доверяешь мне, – говорит Спок тише, чем раньше. – Думаю, я могу… ускорить процесс.   
  
– Я доверяю тебе, – автоматически отвечает Маккой, но снова отворачивается.  
  
– Я… – Спок замолкает и еле слышно вздыхает. – Тебе не понадобится участвовать. Достаточно твоего содействия.  
  
Что-то неправильное в том, как он произносит это, и в самих словах. Маккой чувствует резкий стыд. Спок не должен справляться со всем один. Он добровольно берет на себя все, потому что Маккой тут изображает плаксивого ребенка, но он не должен нести груз в одиночку.  
  
– Нет, – Маккой решительно поворачивается. – Если мы это делаем, то делаем вместе.   
  
Он стряхивает тунику, шагает ближе и притягивает Спока к себе, положив руку ему на шею. От неожиданной близости зрачки Спока чуть расширяются.  
  
В миллиметре от его губ Маккой выдыхает:  
– Но если Ухура мне потом голову оторвет, разбираться будешь сам.  
  
– Это, – отвечает Спок, и волна теплого воздуха, касающаяся губ, заставляет Маккоя вздрогнуть, – не будет проблемой.  
  
Маккой двигается вперед, но Спок отодвигается.  
  
– Нужно ли мне беспокоиться о подобной реакции со стороны Джима?  
  
Маккой хлопает глазами.  
  
– Забавно. Вообще-то, это должен быть мой вопрос к тебе.  
  
Спок моргает.  
  
– Понятно.  
  
– Это пиздец полный. Не только секс этот дебильный. – Маккой показывает на себя, а потом на Спока. – Вся эта хуйня между нами.  
  
– Я возражаю против употребления ненормативной лексики, но должен согласиться по фактическому содержанию.  
  
– Что ж, – усмехается Маккой. – И что мы будем с этим делать?  
  
– Если ты не против, я могу…  
  
Маккой наклоняется вперед и целует.  
  
– Мне плевать, кто смотрит, – шепчет он Споку в губы. – Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой, пока не поцелую тебя. Пока не увижу твое лицо. Пока не буду смотреть на тебя и знать, что это с тобой я занимаюсь сексом.  
  
Спок не возражает, но и не выказывает одобрения, тем не менее, его губы раскрываются практически приглашающе, а руки ложатся Маккою на талию, притягивая ближе. Спок – один из наиболее привлекательных людей, которых Маккой встречал, и он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда не думал о подобном, никогда не представлял, на что это может быть похоже несмотря на или наоборот благодаря их бесконечным спорам. Да, эта ситуация не идеальна, у него есть зрители – снова, и слишком большая пропасть между пустыми фантазиями и их воплощением в реальность, но если целовать Спока довольно просто, на этом простота и кончается.  
  
Верный своему слову, Спок действует эффективно и умело, его тактильная телепатия без сомнения помогает, потому что когда они помогают друг другу освободиться от одежды, член у Маккоя почти болезненно твердый. Ощущения такие, словно ему подлили афродизиак, голова кружится, кожа слишком горячая и кажется стянутой. Он чувствует себя пьяным и не может отцепиться от Спока.  
  
Есть что-то стыдное в том, что он наслаждается тем, как длинное и красивое тело Спока вытягивается под ним на кровати, как кожа Спока отливает зеленью, отвечая на каждое прикосновение. А Спок, должно быть, контролирует это шоу, ускоряя процесс, как и обещал, но когда Маккой втягивает в рот мочку его уха и посасывает, во вздохе Спока слышится что-то особенное – беспомощное, искреннее, незапланированное.  
  
Леонард удваивает усилия, теряя голову от происходящего, жестко целуя линию шеи, оставляя метки там, где их трудно будет объяснить, и Спок не издает ни звука – нет, только что-то меняется в ритме его дыхания, его рот расслабляется на секунду, а глаза, его вечно уступающие глаза, вспыхивают.  
  
Леонард перехватывает его руки, заводит их ему за голову и прижимает, ладонь к ладони, наслаждаясь, тем как Спока выгибает под ним, как вся эта упругая неумолимая сила сопротивляется, не оказывая сопротивления, и везде, где они соприкасаются, тело горит жидким огнем.  
  
В конце концов, он позволяет Споку перевернуться, и так должно быть проще, но почему-то легче не становится, потому что теперь Леонард не может видеть его лица, и в этом есть что-то беспокоящее. Спок вытягивается на кровати. Изящный изгиб спины, кожа у основания позвоночника блестит от смазки – должно быть, его рука случайно скользнула там, и Леонард хмурится, потому что Спок никогда не бывает неточным, неуверенным, и это что-то значит.  
Леонарда разрывает между желанием, чтобы все скорее закончилось, и попытками быть нежным, а еще какая-то часть не думает ни о чем подобном, и он чувствует острый укол вины. Спок не издает ни звука, когда Леонард входит в него, но пальцы, вцепившиеся в простыню, говорят больше, чем крик.  
  
Он толкается назад, конечно же, и Леонард склоняется над ним, пока они двигаются, целует его сзади в шею, целует плечи, скользит ладонью под его рукой, чтобы обхватить у горла. Этого не было в плане, но Леонарду уже все равно. Он не видит окружающий мир, просто не замечает его, да и нет ничего, не существует ничего, кроме пространства, сжавшегося в одну точку, и в этой точке слишком жарко, слишком гладко, слишком туго, слишком много, и Леонард больше ничего не контролирует. Где-то там, вне этой точки-пространства Спок переплетает его пальцы со своими и держит так крепко, что это причиняет боль – это и вправду больно, и Леонард подавляет крик, что рождается в груди, уткнувшись лицом Споку в плечо, прокусывая нежную кожу над ключицей.   
  
Спок дает ему немного времени прийти в себя, прежде чем соскальзывает и пытается отодвинуться, но Леонард останавливает его. Потерявший ориентацию, оглушенный, по-прежнему возбужденный, он толкает Спока, заставляя перевернуться. Спок кусает губы, пытаясь отвернуться, но Леонард не позволяет ему.  
  
– Прости, – произносит Спок, изо всех сил пытаясь вернуть контроль – но безуспешно, – Ты не должен… я справлюсь сам.   
  
Он на секунду встречается с Леонардом взглядом. Он выглядит совершенно потерянным.  
  
– Не требуется быть эмоционально вовлеченным, да? – неверяще повторяет Маккой. – Поверить не могу, что купился на эту чушь, ты, упертый зеленокровный самоотверженный придурок…   
  
Спок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, готовый защищаться, потому что некоторые вещи остаются неизменными, но Леонард качает головой и целует его, и продолжает целовать, взяв его член и методично и уверенно двигая по нему ладонью, ощущая как тело под ним жаждет разрядки.   
  
Глаза Спока закрываются, и Леонард целует его снова, ловя каждое содрогание, каждое рефлективное движение, каждый мягкий, еле слышный выдох. Когда все заканчивается, он продолжает целовать Спока глубокими дразнящими поцелуями, ленивыми и смакующими, и без которых можно было бы обойтись, вот только – Споку нравится. Леонард не телепат, но он поставил бы свою медицинскую лицензию, что Споку это нравится больше всего – нравится, когда его целуют вот так интимно, нравится навязчивая ласка, которая не служит никакой логической цели, более личная, гораздо более личная, чем сам секс.  
  
Когда он заставляет себя остановиться – потому что нужно ведь когда-то остановиться, – Спок смотрит на него, и выражение его лица расслабленное, но совершенно не читаемое, легкая морщина залегла между его бровей, словно Леонард загадка, которую он пытается разгадать.  
Леонард откашливается:  
  
– Наверное, нам нужно…  
  
Спок моргает, собираясь с мыслями, и кивает.  
  
– Да.   
  
Его голос опускается октавой ниже, и это как удар поддых… Леонард втягивает воздух и не смотрит ни на эти губы, ни на отметки, что он оставил, и которые уже проявляются на по неземному бледной коже у Спока на горле. Он не знает, сможет ли посмотреть и не коснуться.  
  
Они приводят себя в порядок и одеваются в молчании. Спок выглядит и действует как всегда, но Леонарду натурально приходится прикусить язык трижды, чтобы не задать вопрос.   
Спок поправляет воротник – финальный жест,– и смотрит на Маккоя самым открытым терпеливым взглядом из всех, которые были до этого.  
  
– Да, Леонард, – говорит он, и раздражение самую малость окрашивает его голос, но это Спок, и этого достаточно. – Я в полном порядке.  
  
Леонард вскидывает руки.  
  
– Я ничего не говорил. – Он замолкает. – Но да. Рад слышать.   
Спок посылает ему еще один говорящий взгляд, из тех, в которых ясно читается «я ваш командующий офицер, а вы испытываете мое терпение», и жестом приглашает его к двери.  
  
***   
  
У Маккоя не было времени вообразить, какой прием их ждет у аденианцев после. Теперь они здесь, и он думает, что врежет любому, если заметит хотя бы улыбку, и к черту дипломатию.  
Но их встречает на удивление деловая атмосфера, вежливые уважительные кивки и шум обычных разговоров. Пока к ним, сияя, не подходит правительница и заключает Маккоя в восторженные объятия.  
  
– Спасибо, – шепчет она, пока он пытается обрести равновесие. – Мои коллеги слишком консервативны на свою беду. И я никак не могла заставить их принять вашу помощь без этого. Вы нас всех спасли.  
  
– Хм… – неуклюже бормочет он. – Пожалуйста?   
  
Она отпускает его и поворачивается к Споку с очевидными намерениями. Маккой к собственному удивлению преграждает ей дорогу.  
  
– Я приношу извинения, Ваше Превосходительство, – он с ужасом слышит, как слова вылетают изо рта. – Коммандер Спок вулканец, они – тактильные телепаты. Коммандер предпочитает избегать физических контактов, если возможно.  
  
Он чувствует, как позади него застывает Спок, но не двигается с места.  
  
– Ох, – правительница Адении выглядит удивленной, затем выражение ее лица смягчается. – В таком случае, вы оказали нам немыслимую честь, коммандер, – говорит она и обходит Маккоя, чтобы уважительно поклониться Споку. – Я дарую вам право узнать мое имя, – она повышает голос, чтобы было слышно во всей комнате. – Раииза.  
  
Маккой читал вводную по миссии. Там было достаточно информации об Адении, чтобы сейчас, благодаря этому заявлению, понять, что они каким-то чудесным образом выиграли джекпот.  
Спок низко кланяется, без сомнения осознавая то же самое.  
  
– Я благодарю вас за честь, Ваше Превосходительство. Это бесценный дар. Должны ли мы обсудить особенности договора?  
  
– Конечно. Следуйте за мной, коммандер.  
  
– Хм, прошу прощения? – и опять Маккой заговаривает до того, как успевает подумать. – Я дико извиняюсь, но может кто-нибудь принести ему стакан воды, прежде чем вы начнете?  
  
И Спок, и Раииза смотрят на него ошарашено.  
  
Маккой откашливается в неожиданно притихшей комнате.  
  
– Простите, но я о вас забочусь, мэм. Вам не понравится иметь с ним дело, когда он обезвожен.  
  
Губы аденианки вздрагивают. Однако, думает Маккой, признавая поражение, увидеть это выражение стоило риска получить по шее.  
  
– Конечно, доктор. Мы позаботимся о прохладительных напитках и обо всем, что вам может понадобиться.  
  
– Благодарю вас, – откликается Маккой, избегая смотреть на Спока. Но когда игнорировать его больше не получается, он шипит: – Ну что?  
Спок шагает ближе, его голос выверено ровен, когда он заговаривает.  
  
– Доктор, я благодарен за беспокойство, но вы не более ответственны за мое благополучие, чем были до начала миссии.  
  
– Черт, Спок, – Маккой закрывает глаза, потому что – гордость? А что гордость? – Я это делаю для себя, а не для тебя, понял? Однажды ты сказал, что тебе не все равно, так что заткнись, и позволь мне добыть тебе этот проклятый стакан воды.  
  
Он не посмотрел бы на Спока в этот момент, даже если бы ему заплатили. Но Спок, спаси его боже, ничего больше не говорит.  
  
***   
  
С аденианцами оказывается невероятно просто иметь дело после этого. Маккой наблюдает, как Спок работает, без тени удовольствия. За следующие четыре часа Спок получает для Звездного флота право увеличить количество кораблей в зоне с двух до семи, и подводит их к идее позволить строительство звездной базы, причем так, что кажется, будто это они сами предложили, а так же получает в дар шесть дилитиумных кристаллов варпового размера, как свидетельство добрых намерений.  
Сарек был бы либо крайне горд, либо смертельно напуган, думает Маккой, веселясь.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» забирает их по расписанию сразу после праздничного ужина. Джим ждет их в транспортаторной. При виде его лицо Спока заметно смягчается, и Маккой чувствует непонятную тяжесть в районе желудка.  
  
 _Дом, милый дом,_ думает он, чувствуя иронию в словах куда острее, чем раньше.  
  
Джим приходит к нему в кабинет в тот же день. Не то чтобы Маккой серьезно думал, что ему удастся этого избежать, но надежда – такой живучий зверек.  
  
– Интересная история, – произносит Джим, развалившись в гостевом кресле и закинув ноги на маккоевский стол. – Спок написал о тебе в рапорте только хорошее, что не так уж удивительно. Но он не стал вдаваться в детали, а вот это уже странно. Для него.  
  
– Правда? Хм.  
  
Джим прищуривается.  
  
– Он написал, что вы оба приняли участие в местном ритуале, чтобы заслужить доверие аденианцев, но не описывает его. Это не только странно для Спока, это против всех правил. Когда я спросил его об этом, он сказал, что «ритуал не представляет культурного интереса».  
  
Маккой фыркает.  
  
– Ну, он прав.  
  
– Ага, – Джим наблюдает за ним, как кот за мышью. – Знаешь, на моей памяти он только однажды позволил себе упустить что-то в официальном отчете, когда мы с ним застряли в дельтанском карцере, и я немного поехал крышей, а мы все знаем, как это бывает. И он меня вырубил. Вулканским нервным захватом. После этой штуковины сильно болит шея.  
  
– Хм.  
  
– Боунз. У тебя с шеей все в порядке, как я понимаю?  
  
– В общем, да.  
  
– А почему с твоей шеей все в порядке?  
  
– Возможно, потому что я не докучливая мелкая скотина, которая не может держать руки при себе.  
  
– Это была не моя вина, и ты уклоняешься от вопроса.  
  
Снова молчание.  
  
– Боунз.  
  
– Господи боже, Джим, ну чего? – Маккой упирается в него взглядом. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал.  
  
Джим выпрямляется, его взгляд из дразнящего становится серьезным в одну секунду.  
  
– Для начала, будут ли у меня проблемы на мостике из-за того, что два моих старших офицера были вынуждены заняться сексом? – спрашивает он с убийственной точностью.  
  
– Нет, – хмурится Маккой, искренне обиженный. – Мы достаточно профессионалы, чтобы сохранять рабочие отношения, капитан.  
  
– Хорошо, – Джим не отступает ни на шаг. – Будут ли у меня проблемы с лучшим другом, у которого разбито сердце?  
  
– О, вот это здорово. Скажи сперва, о ком из нас двоих речь?  
  
Джим не выглядит смущенным и не пытается отрицать.  
  
– Об обоих. Сейчас я разговариваю с тобой.  
  
– Только потому, что уже попытался со Споком, и это ничего тебе не дало.  
  
– Боже, Боунз, просто ответь на чертов вопрос.  
  
– Я не знаю! – выплевывает Маккой, затем резко втягивает воздух. Спокойнее, говорит он себе. – Нет. Не думаю. Просто… там внизу все было немного слишком.  
  
– Спок, похоже, справляется, – нейтрально замечает Джим.  
  
Маккой качает головой.  
  
– Он был невероятен. Он… черт, Джим, я – доктор, я должен был заставить себя собраться. Спок просто… он… провел меня через все. Нас обоих. Стыдно признаться, но если бы там со мной был кто-нибудь другой, этого договора у нас бы не было.  
  
– Даже если бы это был я? – ухмыляется Джим.  
  
– Боже, даже не шути так.  
  
Джим смеется.  
  
– Не волнуйся, Боунз. Я тебя люблю, но не так.  
  
Маккой закатывает глаза.  
  
– Ты всех любишь «так». По крайней мере, немножко.  
  
– Немножко – возможно, – легко соглашается Джим. – Серьезно, ты в порядке?  
  
– Со мной все хорошо, Джим.  
  
– У «хорошо» множество разных градаций.  
  
Маккой усмехается.  
  
– Да, это нам всем объяснили много раз. Отправляйся гоняться за клингонами для разнообразия, парень. Спок не сломал меня.  
  
– Если тебе нужно будет поговорить…  
  
– Я ни за что на свете к тебе не приду. Ну, давай, выметайся.  
  
Когда Джим уходит, веселость Маккоя быстро улетучивается. Нет, Спок не сломал его.  
Нет.  
Он. Его. Не. Сломал.  
  
Они взрослые люди, в конце концов. Через пару месяцев столько всего успеет произойти, что то, что с ними приключилось, станет далеким воспоминанием. Они еще и шутить будут об этом. А помнишь, как я переспал со Споком? Думал, что он врежет мне в морду, а он не стал. Лучший день на моей памяти.  
  
Черт, ему нужно выпить.  
  
  
  
***   
  
Все практически так и происходит, и в то же время – не так. Они возвращаются к привычным «зеленокровный хобгоблин» и «ваши трещотки и бубны» через неделю, и Маккой с облегчением вздыхает после каждого успешно озвученного оскорбления. Они не избегают друг друга, они – зрелые люди и профессионалы. Джим даже перестает наблюдать за ними обоими всякий раз, как они в одном помещении. Честно говоря, в его приглядывании очень не хватало деликатности. В общем, все идет своим чередом.  
  
А затем Споку прилетает в грудь чертов арбалетный болт, и Маккой чуть не теряет самообладание. Он заставляет себя не показывать этого. Не хватало еще, чтобы его отстранили от службы – и даже не потому, что он на грани нервного срыва, а потому что он просто полностью выбит из колеи. Он не влюблен в Спока, господи боже, это просто… просто это…   
  
Рана – настоящий кошмар, но, к счастью, ее легко залечить. Его руки не трясутся, голос ровный, разум не отключается, и он не пытается удержать Спока на месте, когда все закончено, и Спок рвется обратно в драку. Он поздравляет себя с прекрасно разыгранным спектаклем. Пока Джим не провожает его обратно на корабль и не говорит тихо:  
  
– Мне чертовски неприятно говорить это, но ты не справляешься. Поверь тому, кто через это проходил: отрицание не поможет.  
  
– Джим, – спрашивает Маккой, – а что поможет?  
  
Джим улыбается с сарказмом.  
  
– Если я когда-нибудь узнаю, то скажу тебе.  
  
– Чудесно, – бормочет Маккой пустой транспортаторной. – Просто восхитительно.  
  
Маккой никогда не любил сидеть на крылечке, любуясь звездами, но спустя два дня Спок находит его на полу на пустой обзорной палубе.  
  
– Можно? – спрашивает Спок и аккуратно садится на колени, прежде чем Маккой успевает ответить. Не утруждаясь вступлением – это же Спок, в конце концов, а он привык идти напрямую, – он произносит:   
  
– Очевидно, что вы недооценили эффект воздействия на вас пережитого нами опыта на Адении.  
  
– Господи, Спок, – фыркает Маккой, качая головой, – скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.  
  
– Если хотите, – легко соглашается Спок. – Я, похоже, совершил схожую ошибку.  
  
Маккой медленно поворачивается к нему.  
  
– Правда? Ты? Ошибку? Извини, не укладывается в голове.  
  
– Как я сообщал ранее, я не являюсь экспертом в человеческих эмоциях…  
  
Маккой смеется громко и грубо, но это не попытка причинить боль. Просто иногда Спок – это нечто.  
  
– Господи боже, Спок. Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь скажет, что ты в этом эксперт, считай, что тебе попался самый большой лгун на свете... И да, включая Джима и меня.  
  
– Понятно. – Спок смотрит на него безо всякой оценки. – Я просто хотел сказать, что исходя из моих непрофессиональных наблюдений, ваш метод проживания травмирующих событий является неудовлетворительным.  
  
– Повтори еще раз, – он кидает на Спока быстрый взгляд. – Хотя, нет, не нужно. Мне еще дороги остатки моего эго.  
  
– Я испытываю такие же трудности.  
  
Маккой замирает.  
– Неужели.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Да, Леонард. Почему в это так трудно поверить?  
  
– Не знаю. – Он жмет плечами. – Ты вырубил Джима вулканским приемом.  
  
Спок не выглядит встревоженным.  
  
– Он вел себя оскорбительно и не отдавал себе отчета в своих действиях. Я не поступил бы так, будь он в себе и серьезен.  
  
– Хм. – Маккой потирает рукой загривок. – Всегда приятно знать, что такое случилось не с тобой. Итак, что мы будем со всем этим делать?  
  
– Я не знаю, – признается Спок. – Но игнорировать проблему…  
  
– Нелогично?  
  
– Неэффективно.  
  
– Волшебное слово, – Маккой смотрит на него на удивление спокойно, что странно. – Ты применишь ко мне вулканский захват, если я скажу, что прямо сейчас хочу тебя поцеловать?  
  
Спок моргает и вцепляется в него взглядом.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Спок – это Спок, и это, наверное, максимальное поощрение, какое Маккой может от него получить. Он наклоняется вперед, и Спок встречает его на полпути.  
  
Все так, как он помнит, только лучше. Спок теперь знает его. Он толкает, Маккой тянет, и заканчивается все на полу, он лежит на спине, а Спок нависает над ним.  
  
– Я обнаружил, что мне хочется больше, чем просто поцеловать тебя, – признается Спок через несколько минут, его голос хриплый и низкий только от поцелуев.  
  
Леонарда пробивает дрожь.  
  
– Нужно либо запереть дверь, либо переместиться куда-нибудь.  
  
Спок запускает руку Леонарду под тунику и шепчет ему в шею:  
  
– Мне все равно.  
  
– Черт, – Леонард хватает его за плечи, чувствуя, что если не будет за что-нибудь держаться, то утонет. – Компьютер, запри дверь. Авторизация…  
  
Он не уверен, ни сейчас, ни потом, выполнена ли его команда, потому что Спок целует его до бесчувствия, и, боже, как же Леонарду этого не хватало, этого ощущения их тел, прижатых друг к другу, силы Спока, и того, как почти логично они подходят друг другу.  
  
В конце концов они добираются до каюты Леонарда, и в какой-то момент Спок ни с того ни с сего говорит:  
  
– Возможно, со временем мы поймем, что с нами происходит.  
  
– И сколько понадобится времени? – хрипло спрашивает Леонард. Горло у него все еще болит.   
Спок прижимается ближе.  
  
– Вопрос сложный.  
  
Леонард смеется и засыпает.  
  
***   
  
Они просыпаются от звуков Красной тревоги, но в этом нет ничего необычного, и если кто и замечает, что Спок одет в синюю тунику с неправильной инсиньей, то держит рот на замке.  
  



End file.
